Emotions of the Beast
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Beast Boy's and Raven's emotions get out after a fight with Raven's twin brother Crow.What will they all learn about each other?What will the Titans learn?What secrets will be revealed?I suck at summaries!AU/OOC.Please read and review.My first TT story:


Emotions of the Beast: Chapter 1

Summary: My first story that doesn't have to do with the 39 Clues so bear with me. We all know how Raven has to deal with her emotions and how they are in Nevermore and can't come out. What if Beast Boy was the same way? What if both there emotions got out? What would the Titans say? What would they discover about their comic-relief shape-shifting goofball? Read to find out!

My beta for this story is Akumakami64!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans you would know because Beast Boy would be even more awesome and he would end up turning evil as he is supposed to!

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

P.S. The fight scene was written by Akumakami64!

3rd person pov:

The titans were enjoying a quiet day. Beast Boy was in his room doing who knows what, Raven was meditating by the window in the common room, Cyborg was in the garage working on his 'baby' the T-car, Starfire was cooking a Tameranian dish, and Robin was- as always- trying to track down Slade.

The doors to the common room opened and Raven screamed as she lost concentration, falling to the ground. She hadn't been able to concentrate very well that day and her emotions wouldn't leave her alone for more than five minutes. She heard someone snicker behind her and turned around furiously.

"Hey Rae, how's it going?" her most annoying teammate, Beast Boy, asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"It was going well until you came in and interrupted my meditation. Now why are you in here?" she replied in her I-don't give-a-damn-about-anything-that-isn't-me monotone.

He rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "What, I'm not aloud to come in the kitchen for a snack because you're in here? Wow I didn't know it was 'do-whatever-Raven-wants' day,"

She glared fiercely at him but he didn't back down like usual. "It isn't. Now, if you don't leave me alone and let me meditate in peace, I swear to Azar, I will to send you to an alternate dimension where all you will feel is pain!"

He just rolled his eyes as he walked away.

_God what is _with _that guy_ _today, _Raven wondered but wasn't expecting an answer from her emotions- much less Rage.

_Well it's simple, Bitch. He's not afraid of you anymore. He hates you now. He'll never love you, _Rage said smugly in her normal tone of voice.

_That's not true. You know he loves us. Rage just wants you to think that so she can convince you to let you take over. Beastie Boo loves us like we love him,_Love said defiantly.

_She's right blue cloak, she's just trying to make you feel bad, _Brave said.

_Yeah, you're probably right. It just seems like Rage is right this time, _Raven said to them sadly with a frown on her face.

_Well, Bitch, it's because I am right. I mean who could like you? Really, I mean, right now I'm not even trying to make you feel bad, just pointing out facts. You're rude to him, call him names, throw him out of windows, insult him any chance you get, and way more that I really don't think you want to listen to right now. No wonder he was acting like that,_ Rage said matter-of-factly.

Raven just sighed again and tuned them out as they started arguing non-stop over whether or not Beast Boy hated them.

Minutes later after Raven had started to meditate again, the alarm rang.

Raven growled in annoyance as Robin ran into the room his cape billowing out around him followed by Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg and crowded around the TV which showed a map of the city.

"It's Gizmo and Mammoth. They're attacking museum," Robin said with a fierce glare on his face.

"Yo man. You mean the one that just got that new medallion from Egypt?" Cyborg asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled and they were off.

They got there minutes later each on their own mode of transportation. Starfire and Raven flew, Cyborg was in the T-car, Robin was on the R-cycle, and Beast Boy was a green falcon flying overhead before landing and shifting back to his normal form.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans," Gizmo sneered as he and Mammoth walked out of the museum the medallion in hand.

"Give that medallion back Gizmo. You'll never win," Robin yelled while pulling out his bo-staff.

"Ha! That's what you think crud munchers!" Gizmo yelled in his annoying high whiny voice.

"Alright look. How about you just give us back the medallion, go back to your cell in prison and stay there; then this will be quick and painless. _But_ if you don't feel like doing that the least you could do is shut the hell up and fight so we don't have to listen to your voice. It's giving me a headache."

When they finished speaking everyone was shocked at who had spoken. It was Beast Boy the comic-relief who would usually be joking around and not taking anything seriously at this point.

Gizmo's shock quickly faded to anger as he yelled, "Oh yeah? You won't be saying that after you meet our new teammate. Titans meet Crow our newest edition to the H.I.V.E."

A man with pale gray skin, jet black hair, and stormy gray eyes walked out from behind a building he was hiding behind. He was wearing a black trench coat, jeans, a regular t-shirt and combat boots. All of this was black. He looked oddly like Raven.

Raven gasped in shock causing Crow to look over to her. There was recognition in his eyes after a minute and a vile smirk appeared on his face.

"Hello sister dear. I didn't expect to see you here. Last I saw you, you were still working on controlling your emotions," he mocked.

Raven growled in fury as everyone looked at her- or Crow in some cases- with shock evident on all of their faces.

"Raven, you used to know him?" Robin asked shocked.

"Can we please focus on this later? I really want to get these guys in prison so we can go home," she replied a little uneasily.

"What's the matter baby sister? Scared of your big brother? Or just that you'll be proven wrong and you'll never beat me like you told mom you would?" Crow mocked her again.

"Whatever," she muttered in barley contained fury.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled before they could start to argue anymore.

Raven shot at her brother with all the patience of a shark smelling blood.

"Raven! Wait!" Robin called to no avail, the half-demon and her brother phased through a wall, before dodging a laser from Gizmo. "Beastboy! Go help Raven, we'll handle these two," Robin said as he and the other two teammates charged the villain duo. Beastboy nodded before taking to the sky as a falcon and began searching the area. He couldn't help wondering what this brothers of her's did to set her off so much. His hawkeyes narrowed as he spied Crow using his powers to throw objects at Raven and her deflecting them while she chased him, the brother looking amused to all the world at his sibling's antics. If this kept up, a lot of people were going to get hurt. As they began to approach the larger buildings and ascend, he suddenly got an idea.

Raven was pissed to say the least. Why? It was the simple presence of her twin brother. While this would seem strange to any that knew her, it was actually more common then they realized. The only thing that Raven hated more than Trigon was Crow. The why to this stems from each deferring on which parent they took after. Crow had left, or escaped rather, Azarath to join Trigon at a young age. For this, and many other reasons, Raven hated her brother. The issue with this was two part. Crow is the only person that could set her off with ease. The other part was that Rage's desire for control was outweighed solely by her own hatred of the fellow child of Trigon. Between seeing him dead and Raven offering up control, she'll pick the former everytime. Due to her usually repressed red emotion being of a liked mind with her, Raven was more than a little bloodthirsty and tempermental in the vicinity of Crow.

"Well, I see Mommy's favorite has grown up!" Crow said in a mocking sweet voice as he dodged to his left as a stop sign flew by him.

"And I see Daddy's boy hasn't changed at all," Raven roared back as she sent a black-claw of magic at her sibling who casually repelled with his own, his having a red outlining.

"Quite the contrary, I've changed a lot since I tried overthrowing our old man," Crow said with a smirk as his sister paused in midflight, himself doing likewise.

"You tried to overthrow Trigon?" Raven asked in surprise, recalling all the times Crow complimented or praised Trigon's power.

"Why do you think I admired him? It wasn't loyalty, _dear _sister. It was because I wanted to surpass him!" Crow shouted with a grin on his face.

"And you failed," Raven said with a smirk, "And you'll never get another chance," Raven said in triumpth, frowning at the smirk Crow now sported.

"Yes, I heard about what you did Raven. And really, it was pathetic," He said with a laugh as Raven's eyes narrowed, "I nearly succeeded in defeating Trigon at his peak, on my own and in his realm. You? You took him out after he took over the world, weakening himself quiet a bit, and even then you only succeeded with the help of your friends AND an enemy. Raven, I may not have surpassed him, but at least I can boost I fought him on my own and lived. Unlike you, _dear _**sister**. You always needed someone to hold your hand- your friends, Azar, and _**Mother**_," Crow taunted as his eyes turned red as he sent red lightning-like energy at her, only for Raven to barely block it in time with a sheild, "Everything I've gained, I literally went through hell to get while you...you just rather be some living doll and reject as much of your heritage as possible. I could understand hating Father. Shit, I could understand you siding with the humans. But to reject your very blood, your birthright, that's just pathetic. You could have tamed those emotions years ago and maybe even fought off Trigon, if you had embraced that power and made it your own," Crow taunted, giving her no chance to interrupt as he sent more crimson lighning at her.

"And be like you? No thanks," Raven retorted, keeping up the sheild as her brother rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Still the same stuck up brat," Crow muttered as he held his thumb and index finger together infront of his mouth and blew. A stream of fire erupted in the visage of a dragon and flew beside the lightning. It flew around Raven's front and hit the side of her sheild, a much weaker spot. It cracked, causing Raven to fly back to avoid being fried by either attack.

As much as Crow enjoyed playing with his sister, he was on the job. He flew off around a skyscrapper to make his escape.

Raven doused the flame dragon, courtesy of ripping off the top of a fire hydrant, before she saw her brother flying away behind a building. She glared, almost snarling as she flew after him. She got halfway past the building when Crow suddenly flew around the corner and past her. She caught only a glimpse, but he looked...scared, more than she ever remembered him being.

_'What scared him so badly?'_ Raven breifly wondered in shock.

Her answer came in a sound screeching noise as a large figure flew by her. She covered her face as it flew by, not sure what it was. She looked as it past and saw exactly what it was. A bird...nearly four feet from tail to beak and over twenty feet on each wing, soaring by at least fifty miles an hour. The only thing that put her surprise to rest was that it was green.

Crow, on the other hand, was a little freaked out. Considering the giant bird that appeared out of nowhere and started snapping at him, it was a fairly reasonable reaction. In all his experience with bird creatures and the like, getting out of reach was usually a good first idea. Now that there was a good distance between him and it, he looked back to study it. It was intimidating, being at least the size of a tall person on it's legs, if Crow was right. The thing was big...and green now that he thought about it.

_ 'Wait a minute, is this that Beastboy kid they told me_ _about?'_ He asked himself as he used a technique to inhance his eyes. _'White eyes, it's him,' h_e thought in relief. While the shape-shifting itself put him on edge, Gizmo had informed him about all the local titans. Namely how Beastboy never capitalized on the deadlier potential his powers had.

He generated an sperical shield to protect every angle, the giant avian slammed onto it with it's talons. As the sphere was pushed back a foot or so, Crow had to admit that may not have been the smartest move.

"Had me worried there for a moment," Crow said as the beast tried to claw his sheild open, it's great wings rapidly flapping as they struggled to hold up the changeling's great weight. "Never been to good with bird demons and there are so few large, mortal birds left that I mistook you for one. You, a near-pacifistic shapeshifter with few brains, I can handle," Crow said mockingly. He had checked with a few locals if Gizmo was telling the truth, subtly of course. As far as he could tell, the midget's description was accurate.

Which is why he nearly lost control of his sheild at the sudden fury coming off the green shapeshifter. The great raptorial bird brought it's massive beak down on the shield repeatedly. Crow watched in fearful shock as it began to crack, 'How the fuck is he doing this?' Crow thought to himself as he tried to increase the sphere's power. Giant or not, a regular bird shouldn't be able to break a shield like this. And break it did. Crow watched in horror, being too close and with too little time to escape, as the beak slammed through the sheild and into his abdomen. Blood started rising in his throat as he felt the beak grap something...his liver if he was right.

_'I just had to mock the shapeshifter on his cranky day,'_Crow thought bitterly as he glared and threw a punch into the bird's left eye. An inferrno erupted upon impact, the flames shooting out the back of the skull as the entire head was consumed. Beastboy threw his head back and left out a deafening screech from his beak. Crow fell to the abandon building below them, using his powers to lighten the fall as he held his open wound. He used what little strenght he had to look and watch as the changeling fel from the sky with the fire slowly devouring his body. He manage to smile in relief when he saw and heard the large crash as his enemy fell onto another nearby building, his legs and wings still visible.

He looked at the wound with some mirthless humor.

_'Now I know how Prometheus feels,'_ he thought as he attempted to speed up the healing. He could last without a liver for now, but teleporting with a large and open wound was never a good idea. Still, Raven would be a problem soon. The only reason she hadn't found him yet was probably watching her teammate fall, might even be trying to save him now. At that thought, he turned and looked to see if he could spot his twin around the crash area, only for his eyes to go wide at what he saw.

Gone was the corpse of the sky beast. The indents where he landed and some fire was still there but nothing of the body, not even bones. And those flames weren't made for burning bones to dust. Crow suddenly became acutely aware of how silent it was. Every little noise he focused on, searching for the faintest disturbance. He knew what being hunted felt like, to be prey, and it felt alarmingly like this. Some might find it odd that the son that dared to challenge Trigon would be afraid in the least. Trouble was that Crow was no fool and he had no idea what he was messing with. Normal shapeshifers did NOT get up from that, not unless they were in a form that could heal great damage or were immortal. That bird, while enormous, was mortal.

"Yo, Hell-Muncher! What's taking you! We can't take on these snot-heads forever!" Gizmo shouted through the communicator, wondering what was taking Crow. The plan had been for him and Mammoth to hold off most of the titans while his new, demonic teammate led his twin witch of a sister away and teleported himself and them away to their hide out. Trouble was that him and Mammoth were starting to lose the fight.

Crow scrambled for device and attempt to silence his fellow villain, "Shut it ya midget! I'm in deep shit rightt now!" He whispered harshly as he looked around for anything out of place.

"What, sister too much for you?" Gizmo mocked, despite the situation.

"No, her I was dealing with fine until the shapeshifter came along! And you! When I get my hands on you Gizmo- Why didn't you tell me he could turn into giant animals! Or regenerate for that matter!" Crow said, trying to keep his voice down as his head turned sharply, thinking he saw something out of the corn of his eye.

"The green-dweeb! Are you serious? He's what's holding you up! I thought you were some badass demon kid! Just kill him already!" Gizmo shouted, not seeing what the issue was.

"I DID kill him!" Crow finally shouted, a long pause over the communicator.

"What?" Gizmo said, almost whispering, in confusion.

Crow regained control of his voice and whispered, "I. Blew. His. Head. Off. AFTER he broke my sheild and tore out my liver! I swear to all the devils in all the hells-" He stopped as he hear something, like scraping, "I got to go. Hold out for five minutes. If you're still there, I'm probably dead," Crow said before shutting it off and looking over the rooftop. He took a look at his wound and noticed it's healing progress. It need more time for long range, but short range should have little risk if he used it sparingly. Hearing the scraping getting closer, he phased through the floor, just as he saw something climbing over the edge of the roof.


End file.
